


Luffy's First Kiss

by Singhakash101



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101
Summary: Luffy has never heard of a kiss before now but he must find out what one is.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	Luffy's First Kiss

It was a lazy afternoon on the Going Merry. The bright sun soaked the deck and those on it with a pleasant reverberating warmth. Robin found herself to a lone corner, a tilted umbrella held up by one of her many hands to shield her eyes as she read. Nami sunbathed, her skin glowing as she sipped a refreshing margarita supplied by Sanji. The ship wafted down the sea, just as relaxed as the crew. 

Soft snores drifted down from the crow’s nest as Zoro, his swords hugged tight to his chest, slept the day away.

Sanji strode onto deck from the kitchen, carrying a margarita refill for Nami. Bending down, his nimble fingers swapped the now empty margarita glass and the new one. “There you go, Nami!” Sanji said, brandishing at her a smile almost as bright and blinding as the sun itself. His eyes traveled down her bare back, the sun giving the normal alabaster skin a nice tan. Nami slowly sat up at his tobacco laden voice, her hand grasping the margarita and pulling it up to her mouth. Licking the salt around the glasses rim, her eyes looked at the one blue-grey eye she could make out. “Is there anything else, cook?” Nami asked, an eyebrow raising above her sunglasses. Sanji continued to beam down at her and leaned in a bit. “If I might say, Nami, you’re looking even more beautiful than usual! Would you bestow upon me a kiss?” Sanji said.

Sanji only had a mere split second after asking the question before Nami’s fist struck his nose, causing him to stagger back. Blood leaking down his face, his mind went fuzzy for moment and he turned his gaze away from Nami. 

“What’s a kiss?” Luffy’s energetic voice asked as he bounded onto the deck, finishing a leg of meat. “Why do you want one, Sanji?” Luffy said, his eyes peering up at the cook’s face.  
The cook had begun to compose himself and only made an aggressive, unintelligible grumble at the captain’s question. He swiftly made his way past Luffy, trying to preserve any pride he might have left and to avoid any of the captain’s pestering; he had dinner to make anyway. Luffy gave a slight shrug at that and turned to Nami. “What’s a kiss!?” he said, in a manner that suggested he would find the answer at any cost. Nami sighed and closed her eyes. “Ask Zoro and stop blocking the sunlight,” she said as she laid down on her back, intent on relaxation. 

“Okay,” Luffy said chipperly. Stretching his arms out, the rubber boy shot up to crow’s nest and landed on the very edge of it. This did not disturb the slumbering swordsman at all who continued to snore, his head lolling to the side. “ZORO!” Luffy said as he clapped his hands.

The snoring halted at that and one of Zoro’s eyes popped open, glaring at the perched captain staring down at him. “What!?” he said, his voice gravelly and half awake.

“What’s a kiss, Zoro?” Luffy asked innocently. Both of Zoro’s eyes had opened at the question, confused, and surprised. “How do you not know what a kiss is?” Zoro asked incredulously. Luffy’s sandaled feet wavered a bit on the edge of the crow’s nest. “I don’t know. I’m busy! Does everybody know what a kiss is?” Luffy spat out the sequence in quick overwhelming succession.

Zoro slumped a bit. He had never thought he would have to explain what a kiss was to his captain. What else would he have to educate the captain on in the future? “Yes, everybody knows what a kiss is, Luffy,” he said still skeptical, but his voice grew softer. “Why do you want to know now?” Zoro said, maintaining eye contact with Luffy. “I just heard Sanji ask Nami for one and I wanna know!” he answered.

A smile formed on the swordsman’s face at the answer. “How did Nami respond?” Zoro asked, leaning forward towards Luffy. “She punched him,” Luffy said straightforwardly. A snort escaped from Zoro at hearing that. Sanji’s embarrassment and pain brought him some slight happiness. “Good, there’s the first thing you should know about a kiss. You shouldn’t be pushy like the shit-cook always is or you’ll be rightfully hurt. That’s not the first time he’s asked Nami. Always take no for answer, that’s crucial,” Zoro said, giving Luffy more information than he expected or could probably handle.

“Okay,” Luffy said, trying to take in what he was just told. He hopped down into the crow’s nest to stare into Zoro’s brown eyes. “Can you show me what a kiss is?” he said, crouching and giving a firm, confident stare. 

Zoro was taken aback but did not show much of his shock. “What? We’d need two people -,” he started before Luffy interrupted him. “We have two people! Me and you!” Luffy said. Zoro was no prude. Thinking to hell with it, Zoro leaned forward. “Come closer,” Zoro gently commanded. Luffy did so. Their faces were mere inches apart. Zoro’s large hand came up and stroked the captain’s face. The touch was soft and slight as he touched Luffy’s cheek and his hand moved up to push Luffy’s trademark strawhat back off his head. His fingers then made their way through Luffy’s ink black hair, ruffling it as the hair blew in the light breeze. Luffy stood completely still, not completely understanding what was happening but not opposed to it. The feeling of Zoro touching him was a new one to Luffy but not a bad one. It felt like the whole of his body was jittery inside or like a small electric current pulsed through him. His eyes wide, the captain stared at the swordsman, full of trust. Eventually, Zoro’s hand made its way to the back of Luffy’s head and merely held it, his thumb positioned right behind Luffy’s ear. 

“Are you sure you want me to show you a kiss, captain?” Zoro asked, his gruff voice as soft as it went. Luffy just nodded. “It’s a yes or no question, captain,” Zoro pressed. “Yes,” Luffy said immediately. Luffy seemed slightly uncertain, at least more uncertain than Zoro had every seen him before but he gave the affirmation with confidence and ardor. 

So Zoro closed the two-inch-wide gap between his face and that of the captain. His bruised lips touched Luffy’s with grace. The touch made Luffy’s eyes somehow grow wider and, a moment later, Luffy was eagerly returning the favor. Luffy was brash and rough with his lips but Zoro’s firm and experienced directions led the two. Their tongues danced and entangled, lost in one another. The world around them had ceased to exist. It was only them, two bodies brought together into one. Zoro tipped Luffy’s chin up and the kiss became more intense. Luffy responded in kind, his tongue growing longer and going deeper into Zoro’s mouth and throat, curious and exploring. When his tongue became too long (which was very long indeed), Zoro gave Luffy a small pinch on the shoulder and stopped proceeding with the kiss. Luffy got the silent message and withdrew slightly. They continued kissing for what felt like either a moment or eternity, only taking breaks to gasp for air.

Sometime later during the evening, Luffy finally broke the kiss, tuckered out. He lay his head on the swordsman’s comforting chest, large and warm as it was. “Kisses are nice, Zoro,” Luffy mumbled. Zoro’s muscled arms made their way around Luffy and just held him in silence for a while, his head resting on Luffy’s. Minutes passed and Zoro was back to his favorite pastime. The swordsman’s snores rocked Luffy to sleep and thus the two missed dinner that night.


End file.
